The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Some believe that the world may be experiencing a global energy crisis, particularly in worldwide underserved economies where natural resources, for example, without limitation, water, and electricity may be scarce. The development of alternative sources of energy may not only help to ease this energy crisis but through the implementation of an innovative new global technology will provide enhancement to the global economic and cultural/social crises through jobs, education and resources. Furthermore, one may expect that the availability of alternative energy sources may result in a decrease in global oil dependency. Moreover, some alternative sources of energy may be environmentally friendly and may ease some of the causes and effects of global warming.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that there are currently some prior art approaches for harnessing energy from naturally moving masses such as, but not limited to, wind and water. These approaches are typically free flowing, undirected, open channel systems. Such approaches may not provide reliable control of the system and may not be able to handle impact from varying environmental conditions. It is believed that this may cause improper deployment, a stop in functioning, parasitic energy loss, etc.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated, illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.